csofandomcom-20200223-history
Kel-Tec KSG-12
KSG-12 ('''K'el-Tec S'hot '''G'un '''12 Gauge)'' is a cash point pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Advantages *Powerful in close range *Light weight *Cheap price *High magazine capacity for a shotgun *Can be fired when reloading *Can undergo Weapon Enhancement *High stun power *Short reload time for a shotgun Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Useless at long range *Low knockback power *Cannot be fired in water *Purchasable only by cash points Tips Normal matches Zombie Mods *It costs and does the same damage as Winchester M1887. *Rate of fire of KSG-12 is a bit faster than Benelli M3 but lower than M1887. *High magazine size and can be fired while reloading. Very suitable for engaging multiple enemies. *Low reserve ammunition. Avoid wasting the gauges. *Light as Benelli M4 and Double-barreled shotgun in term of weight. *15 shots of KSG-12 can deal 1050 ~ 2100 damage to zombies. *Has low knockback, similar to Daewoo USAS-12. *This weapon is not recommended when facing a Host or Origin Regular zombie due to its Berserk Skill unless you are far away. *This weapon has almost the same stun power as the Benelli M4, so it is advisable to replace it with this weapon. Events 'South Korea' *The Gold Edition was added into Code Box on May 3, 2012. 'Japan' *This weapon was added into the game since January 18, 2012. The Gold variants was added since May 16, 2012. 'Singapore/Malaysia' *This weapon was released alongside Kart on July 18, 2012. It was added into Code Box on October 24, 2012. *KSG-12 Gold Edition was added into Code Box on January 9, 2013 with Avalanche. *KSG-12 was resold on March 26, 2014. 'Indonesia' *This weapon was released alongside Skyline on February 27, 2013. *The gold edition was released alongside Shooting Star on October 8, 2013. 'Thailand' *This weapon was released alonside Camouflage, Thunder Squad and Vigilante Corps on May 8, 2013. 'China' *This weapon was resold for Weapon Enhancement on November 20, 2013. 'Taiwan/Hong Kong' *This weapon was resold on December 10, 2013. Comparison with Benelli M3 :Main article: Benelli M3 Advantages *Lighter (-5%) *Higher clip size (+7) *Faster rate of fire (+4%) *Can be enhanced *Faster reloading Neutral *Pump-action *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same reserved ammo (32) Disadvantages *More expensive (+$1100) *Higher recoil (+7%) *Lower damage (-8%) Comparison to Winchester M1887 :Main article: Winchester M1887. Advantages *Higher clip size (+7) *Lighter (-5%) *Lower recoil (-11%) *Faster reloading Neutral *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same damage (70) *Same reserved ammo (32) *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Slower rate of fire (-4%) *Lower knockback Comparison to Daewoo USAS-12 :Main article: USAS-12. Advantages *Higher damage (+18) *Lighter (-23%) *Can be fired while reloading Neutral *Same Ammo Type (12 Gauge) *Low knockback power *High stun power Disadvantages *Longer reload time (+3 seconds) *Higher recoil (+15%) *Lower firing rate (-18%) *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve ammo (-8) Gallery KSG-12= File:Ksg12_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ksg12.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Ksg12_worldmodel.png|World model ksg12wm.png|Ditto Cs assault0095.jpg|In-game screenshot Ksg12 poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ksg12_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster ksg-12cp.jpg|China poster ksg79tp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Ksg12_hud.png|HUD icon 65204_337552099693372_813772311_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box |-| Expert= File:Ksg12_viewmodel_expert.png|View model File:Ksg12v6_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120306 2119140.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:Ksg12_viewmodel_master.png|View model File:Ksg12v8_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120218 2005540.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Gold= KSG-12 Gold Edition is lighter than the original version by 2% and can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. File:Ksg12g_viewmodel.png|View model 9007813435102798.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ksg12g_worldmodel.png|World model KSG12_Gold7.jpg|SEAL wielding KSG-12 Gold File:Ksg12g_hud.png|HUD icon 64583_414750908615458_204744235_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box newloot600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia Poster Ksg.png|China poster contentp2_2.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *A bullet shell is heard instead of a shotgun shell whenever it ejects an empty shell. *It is not a common battle weapon in CSO, but it is labeled as a hot weapon in the shop. *Even though it has its own sounds for shell insertion, drawing and pumping, the KSG reuses those of the M3's sounds instead. **Likewise, its own sound that should play before and after reloading starts sounds are not played. *The Gold KSG-12 is the lightest weapon in the shotgun category. External links *KSG-12 at Wikipedia. *KSG12 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Close range weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Code box items